Super Smash Bros The Ultimate Smash
by Weswash
Summary: A fan made adventure with your favorite super smash brothers characters featuring a new villain and a kid who gets the chance to help the Nintendo all stars save the world. This Story will be updated with new chapters once in a while until it is finished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Press Start

The clouds were still, no wind blowing, the whole world seemed to not move. Then up in the sky above the clouds there was loud roaring screaming and shouting. It was coming from a place called the stadium. A fighting arena in the sky. Many come to see some of their favorite heros battle it out in a fight to see who is the true nintendo all star. Today's match was featuring Donkey Kong versus Samus. Donkey kong was having a hard time at first since samus kept her distance. He decided to sprint straight at samus and grab her. DK put Samus over his shoulders, jumped of the stage and threw her. Samus tried to recover but Donkey Kong put both his hand together over his head and began to swing both arms down toward Samus. A split second before he connected a blinding dark slash crossed paths with the two fighters. They both fell of the stage into the losers pit. The pit was just like the stage only the fighters could not fall at all. The other fighters who were watching from the stands came rushing into the pit to help. More slashes began to appear and hit some of the other fighters. Some like Link where able to dodge for a while but where eventually hit and then fell to the ground with the others. The audience were pouring out of the stands trying to get to safety. The slashes began to form into a dark shadowy creature. It was covered in a dark cloudy coat and the eyes were bright yellow staring straight down at the fighters. They were all hurt and in major pain. It was hard to get up so most stayed down and tried to take cover. Whatever the slashes were, they were not a force to be reckoned with. Mario slowly stood up with the creature reflected in his eyes. The creature extended its arms out to becomes sharp arrows that looked like the slashes. Mario quickly jumped over them and put one of his arms behind him and swang it over his head. He hit the creature of darkness but it was not affected and grabbed mario and threw him to the other side of the pit. Mario was starting to feel light head put could still see what was happening. The creature laughed slowly in a deep menacing voice. It melted down into a pile of black liquid. It crawl towards some of the fighters. It first caught contact of Fox and slowly covered his body in the darkness. Eventually he lost control of his body. Fox fell to the ground but not a second later got back to standing with blood red eyes laugh evilly. The others were in terror as they tried to escape but were too weak to run or even walk. After the other 6 were turned to darkness, the liquid came back together and reformed the creature. It whispered to itself, "now I finally have finished my army. The world of smash will bow down before me. No one can stop me now !" Dark Yoshi pointed towards mario but the darkness did not pay attention. Mario was too injured to even stay awake and passed out. He was the only hope for the world and yet it already seemed hopeless. Hours had passed since the original incident and mario finally became conscious. His eyes seemed very heavy when he first opened them. He got up and looked around. He was still in the pit but the stage fell to the bottom of the pit on leaning on its side. Mario walked to the entrance and noticed that the stadium was not in the sky anymore. He jumped down to the ground and tried to find high ground. He found a top of a hill and ran up it. While at the top Mario looked out into the horizon, everything seemed to be the same but the fighters were not around. They were under the control of the darkness and Mario knew he needed to find them and defeat the evil thing that caused this mess. However Mario couldn't do it alone. He'd need help. Someone from another world who could not be affected by the darkness.

"That is all the curse words you would want to know in spanish" a boy said. The boys name was Harasio. He and his friend Dakota were talking in their advanced science class. "Dang dude thats insane !" Dakota said. The two continued to talk when their other friend they called walky ran up to them, they called him walky cause he didnt like his real name. " Hey Dakota, did you do the favor I asked from you?" Walky said. Dakota sighed and said " yes, i told Mia you said hi, I know you like her and all put come on dude, just talk to her." Walky shoughed and replied " I guess I could but i just get too scared. But come on you also never talk to Gretta and you sit next to her in spanish." Dakota has feelings for a girl named Greta Thompson. She was one of the nicest people Dakota had ever met. She was very quiet and Dakota thought she was too good for him what he thought he would not even have a chance. The Bell rang and Walky and Dakota talked on the way back to their lockers. "Did you hear super flash bros. Ultimate comes out soon, I'm so hyped because it is gonna be the greatest crossover ever!" Walky said with enthusiasm. He said it very loudly on purpose because the girl diagonal from his locker thought revengers infinite wars was better. "Dakota you should say something to Greta, she needs to be able to notice you" said Walky. Dakota acted like he could not hear Walky and stuffed his head into his locker. He pulled out his backpack and put over his shoulders then walked down the hall towards Greta's locker. He took what Walky said to heart and was going to try and say something. Greta was talking to her friends while Dakota was looking down, both were not paying attention and bumped into each other. "Sorry" Greta said. Dakota felt embarrassed and almost just kept walking but at the last second he stopped and said " oh hey greta" greta stopped walking and looked over at Dakota and had a hopeful look on her face, " yeah" she said. Dakota tried to think of something quickly but couldn't. "Oh i just wanted to say hi, ill see you tomorrow i guess" he said as he scratched the back off his head. Greta face grew into a face of slight disappointment then replied " oh….okay then." She kept walking and continued to talk to her friends while dakota looked on till he couldn't see her. "So stupid !" Dakota whispered to himself as he banged is head on the nearest locker. Later on that night while he tried to sleep he thought to himself he'd never get on Greta's level. If only he could show her he was as amazing as she was. If he was to get on her level he would have to do something big like save the world. He eventually fell asleep but little did he know he would get his chance very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : when worlds collide

The room was dark with the fans blowing swaying the curtains, suddenly the alarm clock rang and made the shelf vibrate making the noise even louder. Dakota was very annoyed but was too tired at first. He tried with all of his might to turn it off. Dakota was still half asleep and did not feel like leaving the comfort of his bed. He eventually got outta bed and went to brush his teeth. While combing his hair he talked to himself in the mirror saying, "It's finally friday and tonight I finally tell greta how i feel about her at the party" He sprayed himself with coloine until he coughed up a storm. Afterwards he grabbed his backpack and went out the door. He fell asleep again like he usually does when the bell rings at school. Dakota quickly sprang up and got off the bus. As the school day went on dakota got more and more excited about the party he was about to attend. During 7th period, his whole gang were chatting up a storm. Walky was really excited because this would be the first time he gets to see mia outside of school. Harasio was nervous because he has never been to a party before. After school Walky and Dakota were texting back and forth on their way to the party. Every year a kid named Logan White would throw a really big party and this year he invited dakota and his friends. Just as Dakota walked up to the door it opened and a kid with root beer spilled on his shirt was standing in the way. "Dude, this party is like totally lit bruh" he said. Dakota felt slightly uncomfortable. Walky did not seem to care. He tried a little to hard to fit in so he just tried to go with it. The party lasted for a while and the energy was not leaving. Music was blaring, people were dancing, and overall having a good time. While Dakota was dancing, Walky bumped into him and pointed over towards greta. "Hey dude, didn't you want to finally tell you how I feel?" Walky said. Dakota looked down and then took a deep breath. He started trying to search for greta and couldn't find her anywhere. "Hey Walky do you think she's here" Dakota said. "I don't really know buddy, Mia didn't want to show up either but maybe" Walky replied. Dakota then decided to go upstairs. He looked around until he finally saw Greta. However he regretted he did. She was sitting next to Logan and both of them were leaning in closer to each other until they kissed. Dakota eyes felt like they were in slow motion and his heart felt as if it shattered. He felt horrible and ran out of the house.  
He started trying to calm himself down by taking a stroll across the sidewalk. He came to an ally and his wallet fell out of his pocket. The wind blew it into the alley and Dakota chased after it. He picked it up off the ground and noticed and large green pipe in front of him. He was very confused since most pipes did not look like this one. The green did not even have any scratches or anything. It looked completely brand new. Dakota couldn't see far into it. It was pitch black. He was curious were the pipe lead to so he jumped up and peaked over the top. Half his body was in the pipe before he slipped and fell in. The pipe was very long and dark and dakota couldn't see anything. He started screaming as he kept falling head first. Soon a blinding light appeared at the end of the pipe. Dakota closed his eyes and put his arms in front of his face. When he opened his eyes he was in shock he wasn't dead. He looked below and saw that he was at the top of pipe again. Only difference was there was a vast valley in front on him instead. Dakota started walking around to see if there was anyone around. As he continued he saw a shorter man running and jumped very high. He was excited to know there was someone else there. He kept running towards the man but tripped on a tree branch. The man turned around and noticed and started walking towards him. Dakota looked up and saw a hand with a glove reaching towards him. He grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. He noticed the man had a large black mustache, red long sleeved shirt, blue overalls and a red cap with the letter m on it. Dakota's mouth dropped as he soon realized who the man was. The man could see he figured out and smiled. 


End file.
